Tuesday Evenings
by Airia Black
Summary: Anko’s drunk, Gai’s a gossip and Kakashi’s still reading his porn. However, that still doesn't stop him from finding a suitable companion along the way. Anko x Kakashi.


**AN:** So, I was looking through all my word documents (attempting to clean up my mess of personal documents) and came across this. It's a fun sorta' piece, I suppose, although who I am to judge? I just wrote the silly thing. Whatever. It's not meant as anything serious anyways. Enjoy. And as alway, read and review.

**Tuesday Evenings**

It was a Tuesday evening and a fairly inebriated Anko found herself in the company of Maito Gai.

"_Why Anko-chan, what's a lovely young spirit such as yourself doing here without suitable companionship?"_

"_Go **away**, Gai."_

It was safe to say the meeting between the two was unprecedented. And it seemed that Gai was more interested in her personal life then the drinks being served from the bar.

"_Surely the lovely Anko hasn't lost the lust and desire of her fiery youth?"_

"_No Gai, that's not it at all…"_

A fair few drinks later, accompanied by the persistent probing from Gai, Anko was toast.

It was during such a time she may have let slip her feelings towards a silver haired jounin, however tiny they may be.

"_Wha-what!? Has the elusive Anko-chan truly fallen for my eternal rivial!? Surely my ears deceive me…"_

"…"

When she didn't respond, the spandex-clad man was so enraptured he couldn't control himself.

"_SO IT IS TRUE! You, the lovely Anko-chan have been captivated in contemptuous desire for my eternal rival, the infamous copy-nin himself, Kakashi Hatake!"_

This promptly earned the man a rather violent smack upside the head.

_"Tell the whole of Kohona why don't you…"_ she hissed. _"And no, I'm not 'captivated in contemptuous desire' as you like to put it, you big green moron. It's more like a minor infatuation."_

The rest of the evening was quickly spent through the consumption of more sake and the slew of insults that followed. When it came time to go home, reluctantly, Anko accepted Gai's chivalrous offer to accompany (more like carry) her back to her apartment.

"_Ugh…I feel like I'm going to be sick."_

"_I would gladly allow the lovely Anko-chan to vomit on me if it would relieve you of your discomfort!" _

"_Gai…"_

"_Yes, Anko-chan?"_

"_Shut up."_

The next day however, Anko had bigger problems to attend to.

It seemed Gai had made it his unscrupulous duty to inform a certain mask ninja of Anko's infatuation in order to unite the two lonely souls in the furious throws of youth and young love.

"_My honorable and eternal rival…what a lucky man you are!"_

Although thoroughly enamored by his orange book, the silver haired copy-nin still managed a fairly uninterested response.

"_And why is that, Gai?"_

And so Gai proceeded in telling Kakashi the events of the previous night before and the admittance of the lovely Anko-chan's, _ahem_, feelings towards the silver haired copy-nin.

"_-And that my friend is why you are the luckiest man in all of Kohana." _

"_Hmm…I see. What an interesting story, Gai."_

"_Story!? Why Kakashi-san, how dare you doubt the honor and integrity that I, Maito Gai, Kohona's very own Green Beast bear! Every word that I tell you is of nothing but truth, for I, Maito Gai, am dedicated in spreading voluptuous flames of young youth and love! The lovely Anko-chan is smitten by you, Kakashi. I perhaps think it would be wise to not miss out on this particular opportunity." _

"_Is that so? Well I suppose I'll have to take your advice on it…" _

And that was all Kakashi had to say before he poofed away, leaving a rather mystified Maito Gai in his wake.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake found a certain purple-haired kunoichi sitting all by her lonesome at a dango stand by noon hour. Without saying a word, he sat down next to her and stared.

"Anko, a certain green, spandex wearing bird told me a fairly interesting story this morning. Would you care to tell me whether it's true or not?"

She merely grunted, an indication that she was listening despite her main focus being channeled towards her plate of food.

"Gai tells me you were at a bar last night."

Anko nodded her head and took another bite of food.

"As I am every night, Kakashi."

"He also tells me you were rather…intoxicated."

Another nod and another bite of food.

"As I am every time I go to a bar, Kakashi."

"He also tells me that you're '_smitten_' by my very presence. Is that true Anko?"

There was a pause.

Then there was a nervous chuckle on Anko's part.

"And why would he say something like that?"

"I don't know, Anko. You tell me. But he also tells me you've been '_captivated by contemptuous desire'_ in your efforts to woe me."

Anko turned red. She was embarrassed. But not as embarrassed as she was angry. So angry that she was literally seeing red.

"WHY THAT SPANDEX WEARING FREAK! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL MUTILATE THE BASTARD SO BADLY THAT NOT EVEN HIS POWER OF YOUTH WILL GO UNSCATHED! IN FACT, HE WILL BE LUCKY IF HE HAS ANY 'YOUTH' LEFT ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH HIM! WHY I'LL-"

Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed.

"Anko?"

"Eh?"

"As amusing as it would be to watch you rip Gai limb from limb, I feel that given the situation it would be inappropriate."

"And why is that, Hatake?"

"Because if it wasn't for Gai, I would have never been given the opportunity to do this."

He then pulled down his mask and planted a firm kiss on Anko's lips. Anko, too stunned to say anything, or in her case, do anything, simply let Kakashi kiss her until she could no longer breathe. After that, it was safe to say that Anko did not want to kill Gai. Every woman in town was incredibly jealous and Anko made note never again to get drunk while Gai was around. It seemed like a bad idea. Or maybe not. After the sex, Anko could never really decide whether she hated the man or should be thanking him. However, either way, it still didn't prevent her from kicking the spandex-wearing man's ass to next Tuesday. After all, nobody likes a gossip, not even Anko Mitarashi, even if it was said gossip that got her into the pants of Kakashi Hatake. Go figure.


End file.
